1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicator brushes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved applicator brush of the type utilized with bottles having externally threaded neck portions. Conventional forms of such applicator brushes utilize an applicator shaft secured to a cap member and provided with an applicator brush at a distal end thereof. The applicator shaft is dimensioned to abut the interior floor of the bottle when internal threads on the attached cap are completely engaged with the external threads on the bottle neck portion. This allows the remaining contents of a nearly empty bottle to be accessed by the applicator brush. However, when the cap is fully engaged on the bottle, the applicator brush bristles are bent and deformed by contact with the interior floor of the bottle. Over a period of time, this deformation becomes permanent, thus ruining the applicator brush. Of course it has been proposed to shorten the applicator shaft to maintain the applicator brush out of contact with the interior floor of the bottle, but this solution prevents the remaining contents of a nearly empty bottle from being utilized. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides an applicator brush and cap which may be threadedly secured to an externally threaded bottle neck portion with the applicator brush disposed above the interior floor of the bottle and which also provides for axial movement of the cap and attached applicator brush to access the remaining contents of a nearly empty bottle, when required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of applicator brushes with internally threaded cap members for engagement with an externally threaded neck portion of a bottle are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an applicator brush is to be found in U.S. Pat. 2,271,746, which issued to W. Schmalz on Feb. 3, 1942. This patent discloses a preformed cap having internal threads and a central internal recess for frictional securement to an applicator shaft. A plurality of lugs are provided on the applicator shaft to enhance securement of the shaft with the cap. U.S. Pat. 2,736,050, which issued to H. Lee on Feb. 28, 1956, discloses an applicator brush rigidly secured to an internally threaded cap. A bottle having an internal seal and an externally threaded neck portion cooperate with the cap. An enlarged handle portion on the cap forms an auxiliary reservoir for storing and supplying a liquid to an applicator brush. U.S. Pat. 2,783,489, which issued to B. Bogoslowsky on Mar. 5, 1957, discloses an applicator brush for use in applying lipstick and having an elongated shaft provided with a spherical pivot ball received in a cylindrical well of a lipstick container. The spherical pivot ball on the applicator shaft allows slight retraction and tilting of the brush while in the container to access the remaining contents. U.S. Pat. 3,085,281, which issued to I. Massman on Apr. 16, 1963, discloses a bottle having an externally threaded neck portion and provided with an internally threaded cap having an integrally formed applicator shaft and brush. The bottle is formed with internal mixing vanes for mixing nail polish contained therein. U.S. Pat. 3,087,191, which issued to R. Plunkett on Apr. 30, 1963, discloses a method for forming integrally molded plastic internally threaded caps and applicators. U.S. Pat. 3,204,283, which issued to W. Damron on Sept. 7, 1965, discloses a cap provided with an applicator shaft and brush and including a plurality of rotatable mixing vanes for mixing the contents of a bottle having an externally threaded neck portion. U.S. Pat. 3,209,387, which issued to H. Lukesch on Oct. 5, 1965, discloses a nail polish cOntainer having an externally threaded neck portion for engagement with an internally threaded cap including an elongated applicator shaft and brush.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose an applicator brush and cap which allows an applicator brush to be disposed above the interior floor of a bottle when stored and also allows sufficient axial movement of the cap and applicator brush to access the remaining contents of a nearly empty bottle. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose an applicator brush and cap which allow these advantages to be provided to conventional bOttles having externally threaded neck portions. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices include the provision of an applicator brush and cap which allows an individual to access the remaining contents of a nearly empty bottle by rotating the cap not more than 90 degrees with respect to the bottle. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of applicator brushes, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such applicator brushes, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.